


The Golden Hours of a Silver Moon

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Reunion Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Home is wherever the other is, wherever they can make it work, wherever they can be in each other's arms again.
Relationships: Okoye/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	The Golden Hours of a Silver Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> New ship and new kink, all for you, I couldn't resist! Hope it's enjoyable!

Steve had been pacing, for what seemed hours but couldn't have been more than 30 minutes. He'd been pacing, and rubbing his neck. Biting his lips and staring at the ceiling, or directly at the bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were so beautiful, red like her uniform and like her passion. The fire of Steve's wife always so alight, so vibrant. 

He had missed her so much. Had missed her every single day of the last two months, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was retired, and she was away on a mission with the King and the Princess, Bucky somewhere in tow, Steve assumed — the man was never far from Shuri anymore after all. 

So Steve was pacing the hotel room that had seen them come together that first time, years and years ago. He was staring holes into the paper on the walls, its gentle gray and the long mirrors on either side of the en-suite door. He was wringing his hands and trying very hard not to touch himself, already hard just thinking about Okoye, and how breathtaking it always was to reunite like this. 

He didn't have to wait much longer. The door opened just as Steve pushed the heel of his palm against his crotch, trying to calm himself down. He looked up to see Okoye's amused gaze on him, and for her to close the door with her back. 

"As eager as ever soldier," she said by way of greeting. 

Steve had been right, answering her proved difficult in the face of her beauty, within reach for the first time in too long. She was wearing the forest green dress he loved, which let Steve know her last engagement must have been a convention or gala of sorts. He felt his knees shake a little. 

"Maybe I should have taken care of _some_ of my eagerness before you got here. I'm afraid I may not last long with you looking like this." He told her eventually, both of them stepping forward until Okoye could loop her arms around his neck and he put his own around her waist, pulling her closer still. 

"I have a feeling I could be wearing a garbage bag and you would still say this." She smiled, and Steve huffed, but she wasn't wrong. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. He always asked. She was his wife, sure, but Steve had never taken for granted even the slightest permission when it came to showing her his affection. 

She didn't answer, she kissed him herself, as she would have. 

It stayed chaste and slow for a few more minutes, enough to say they had not jumped on each other, but that was it. Once their tongues laced together and Okoye's hands slid down Steve's neck to unbutton his shirt, they were gone. 

Her dress came off and she was naked underneath, save for holsters around her thighs and the weapons within them which were both loosened and lost on the carpet floor together with her heels. Steve's shirt fell down too and his pants were opened, hard to say by whom. 

Their two bodies slotted together perfectly when they slid onto the bed, Okoye's nails raking through his hair and his hands mapping her flanks, her thighs, pulling her legs around his waist as they kissed and thrust their bodies at each other. The degree to which Steve felt fulfilled in this moment, welcomed back into the arms of the woman who had stolen his heart from him when he had thought he was simply making a good friend, it was wonderful. There were no other words. She knew his body and its buttons, knew where to bite and what to caress and even as they had bared themselves to each other fully, it was still not enough. 

Steve pulled away from her embrace, dropping another, languid kiss on Okoye's lips and slithered down the line of her body. He kissed at her neck and grazed his teeth on her collarbones. He took both of her breasts in his hands and squeezed and fondled and brushed his thumbs over her nipples as they perked for him. He sucked on them too, hard as he could while she whimpered and clasped her hands behind his head to keep him there for a moment more. 

Only when she let him go did Steve lick at her sternum and push her legs open as far as they would go so he could look at her, take in the sight of her spread for him to adore, for him to pleasure. 

"I want you," he told her, his voice faint with too much breath. "I want all of you." 

Okoye's moan when he first licked her up, his tongue drawing a broad, wet stripe from her hole to her clit, made stars erupt behind Steve's eyelids before he remembered he preferred to keep his eyes open. He lapped at her folds, teasing between her labia and gathering her slick as it trickled out to coat her skin. He sucked on her clit and rubbed her entry with his thumb, not pushing in, but taunting her with the possibility.

Her thighs tensed around his head, sometimes closing in around it and choking him into her cunt, sometimes parting suddenly and giving him access to even more of her. Steve was in heaven, and he would do his hardest to pull her in with him too. 

When he pushed his tongue inside her, drinking her juices like a parched man in the desert, he made sure his nose brushed her clit at the same time. He pushed his whole face between her legs, knowing that his beard was likely causing more sensations to build up for her as it grazed the swell of her ass. Steve groaned, delighted by the taste of her, and the smell of her arousal reaching peaks he wanted to camp on for the rest of time. 

She came once, her body tensing all over and her back arching to push her cunt even harder against his mouth, but Steve didn't let go. Okoye's hands made their way into his hair. She searched for his gaze and Steve met hers, wrapping his lips around her swollen clit again and sucking as hard as he could, letting his teeth play with it as she cursed. Her feet kicked the bedspread, and she came again. 

This would have been where she kicked him away, forced him to stop for a while, but they weren't done. 

"All of you." Steve whispered again, giving kitten licks everywhere he could before she nodded and he slotted his open mouth around her cunt, nodding his readiness too. 

The relief of letting go smoothed out the frown of pleasure from Okoye's face. Her lips left the trap of her teeth and she moaned, long and low as she released in his mouth. Just like he had greedily gathered the slick of her cunt with his tongue, Steve welcomed his wife's piss in his mouth like she was making him drink from a bottle. He let the warm, hard jet of it shoot at his throat, fill his mouth before he swallowed. The seconds it took for him to guzzle his mouthful down when Okoye wasn't done were enough to have his face sprayed with more piss, rivulets of it coating his cheeks and flowing over his beard before he opened again for more. 

He hadn't even known he was doing it until the last of her piss dropped onto his tongue, but as Steve breathed in the scent of her, her taste everywhere on his face, inside his mouth and nose, Steve's cock twitched. He had humped the bed all throughout pleasuring her, and now that she was done, for a while at least, now that she had given him the gift of letting him service her, Steve came, hard. He coated the sheets under him with his semen, and stayed put even if it meant his sensitive cock stuck to the bed in the rapidly cooling puddle of his orgasm. 

He felt drained, all strength gone, all needs satiated. He was full of Okoye, and he wanted more. He always wanted more, but for now, they were both content to stay put. Okoye's fingers were playing with his hair, and Steve rested his face right where he was, against her cunt, breathing more and more steadily. 

"I'm happy to be home too, sweetheart."


End file.
